<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Randoms on the street to lovers by ikinnagitokomaeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207991">Randoms on the street to lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikinnagitokomaeda/pseuds/ikinnagitokomaeda'>ikinnagitokomaeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitbull (Musician), Twitch Streamer - Fandom, mcyt, obama - Fandom, quackity - Fandom, quacktitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arson, Elections, M/M, President, Smut, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikinnagitokomaeda/pseuds/ikinnagitokomaeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>quackity x obama 😍😍<br/>but then..<br/>obama and pitbull aka mr worldwide have seegsggs ☹️☹️😣😣<br/>ft nagito komaeda, arson, hannah montana, nagitos parents, and nagitos dog</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>hannah montana/music, obama/pitbull, pitbull/obama, quackity/john quincy adams, quackity/obama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Randoms on the street to lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>quacktitty went up and kissed his lover on the cheek “luv u obama :blush~1” then alexis went to go play roblox. nicki minaj world on roblox. with badboyhalo. and dream. and technoblade. and tommyinnit. poggers bro</p><p>obama went 2 his room and sighed. <br/>“all quacktitty every dose is play roblox. not a poggers moment chat. “ </p><p>pitbull enterend the room 😟</p><p>“h-hey mamas.. whats popinnn” mr.world wide bites his lip “:bite”<br/>pitbull then pushes obama on the bed. <br/>obama mons “w-wanana have seggs pitbull :bite:” </p><p>hannah montana then enters singing best of both worlds</p><p> </p><p>ily hannah</p><p> </p><p>then obama and pitbull have sex or qhatever</p><p> </p><p>nagitoe and arson r like commiting araon</p><p> </p><p>quackittity walks in on obamas and pitbulls hardcore sex</p><p>“o-obama...... :upset:” </p><p>alexis then runs out of the room liek fucking sobix</p><p>alexis cries on the sidewak ☹️ <br/>“n-not poggers obama...”</p><p>john qiencity adams apears</p><p>“h-hey mamas :bite: dont be sad mamas :bite:”</p><p> </p><p>then john quincy adams and quackity make out</p><p> </p><p>nagitos parents are dead</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>damn</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ily nagitos dog</p><p> </p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey mamas :bite: :bite: :bite:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>